


Five Foot Five {H2OVanoss}

by chocotaemint (nekotakashi)



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanlirious, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i love this prompt!!, thank you so much anon!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotakashi/pseuds/chocotaemint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Height difference was never an issue for Evan. Until Jonathan came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Foot Five {H2OVanoss}

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely anon who sent this prompt in!!  
> {Could you please do really short delirious? (Height difference fluff prompt)}
> 
> the lines indicate the beginning and end of a memory/flashback :)

Sat in his car in the airport parking lot, Evan sucked in a nervous breath as he looked at the clock stationed on his dashboard.

Fifteen.

Fifteen minutes until Jonathan’s plane landed and Evan could feel his heart in his throat. Before, the thought of meeting his long time friend had excited him. Now he was a nervous wreck coming down from a panic attack in back seat of his BMW.

Evan sighed and stepped out onto the dark pavement before looking up at the sky. It was late.

10:45 and ten minutes until Jonathan’s plane touched down. 

10\. Just 10.

Evan shivered as he shut the door behind himself before staring up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

_____________________________________

Jonathan sighed softly over skype, tilting his head at the Asian through the screen. 

“What’re you staring at?” Evan’s head turned tiredly, smiling shyly at his webcam. Jonathan smiled back, heart jumping into his throat at the sight.

“The stars look real nice tonight. The sky is never this clear.” Evan’s words slurred due to the lateness of the hour. 

11pm. They shared the hour, thankful they were in the same timezone. Jonathan couldn’t imagine if Evan lived overseas, he would never be able to keep up.

“Let me see? It’s cloudy as fuck here.” Evan laughed as Jonathan scowled, eyes squinting as he looked out his own window, cursing the cloudy sky above North Carolina. He wished he was in Ontario more than he’d like to admit.

He watched Evan pick up his laptop and walk towards his apartment balcony, sliding open the door and sitting at the small table he had there. Evan turned the laptop and Jonathan gasped quietly as his screen was lit up with the brightest stars he’d ever seen. “Ev, you’re living the life out there, man. I’d kill to see that here.”

“Why don’t you come here and see them then?” Evan’s voice sounded far off, Jonathan’s mind was occupied by the shape of the big dipper and Orion’s belt.

“Maybe I will, Ev. Maybe I will.”

_____________________________________

8.

8 was the number of minutes until Jonathan walked through the doors that Evan couldn’t take his eyes off of. It had only taken him two minutes to walk from his car to Jonathan’s gate. 

Evan’s leg bounced in anticipation as he sat at the closest chair to the gate. He glanced at the arrivals screen above his head, heart nearly jumping out of his chest as he saw the numbers change. Early. Jonathan’s plane was early and Evan swore his legs would give out if he stood.

Pushing himself up from the chair, Evan tried to calm himself. He watched the shadows behind the sliding glass doors get closer.

They came one by one and then clusters. Evan’s phone buzzed in his hand and he pulled it up to his face, shaking from the adrenaline.

5 minutes!! :)

A text from Jonathan was enough to crack a grin across Evan’s face. He shoved his phone in his pocket and watched the doors, picking at his nails in anticipation. He repeated the number in his head, waiting for Jonathan to stick out like a sore thumb in his bright blue sweatshirt.

Five, Five, Five, Five.

Five foot five.

Was the height that Evan was sure Jonathan was as he watched him stroll tiredly through the gate’s doors, eyes lighting up as he spotted Evan. The Asian rushed forward, catching Jonathan in a bone crushing hug as he stepped over the threshold.

Evan relished the feeling of the smaller man clinging to him. He was so used to looking everyone in the eye, being six foot one and now nearly a foot taller than Jonathan. Evan looked down at him, laughing softly as Jonathan stepped back slightly to look at him properly.

“Christ, Evan if I’d known you were this tall I would’ve came on stilts!” Jonathan’s laugh echoed through the deserted airport, causing a laugh to bubble out of Evan’s chest.

“Jon, you look like you’re 15 years old.” Evan grinned as the shorter man scowled, poking him in the chest. The Asian rolled his eyes, pulling Jonathan back against him, hoisting him up and pressing a kiss to his pink lips.

Evan smiled when he heard Jonathan’s laugh fan across his lips.

“You’re just saying that because you’re jealous that I’m older than you.” Jonathan left soft pecks against Evan’s lips, smiling widely. “Yet, I still manage to look younger.”

Evan chuckled, squeezing Jonathan’s middle affectionately as he set him back down.

“Do you want to see the stars or not?”

Jonathan whined as he took Evan’s hand, luggage trailing behind him as he pulled the taller man towards the exit. 

“Of course I do! Now walk faster, you’re the one with the long legs!”

Evan chuckled, squeezing Jonathan’s hand as he was suddenly surrounded by the chilled air of Toronto in December. He nearly ran into Jonathan has he came to a grinding halt outside the doors. He stared up at the sky, blue eyes twinkling much like the stars were that night. “This is so much better in person, Ev. Holy shit…”

Jonathan’s voice trailed off as his eyes started to focus on the stars, snuggling closer to the warmth of Evan beside him.

“So was the plane ride worth it?” Evan looked down at the blue eyed man tucked against his side, watching him snap out of his reverie.

Jonathan’s eyes trailed up, blue meeting the light brown of Evan’s.

“Of course.” He stretched up onto his tip toes and planted a kiss on Evan’s lips, smiling under the stars. 

They both swore to themselves that this was the happiest they had ever been.


End file.
